


Promised

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They saw the chocobos.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Gladiolus is still petting the chocobos, and Ignis heads to the counter to purchase a few supplies. Noctis can recognize that his yawns are getting out of hand, so he’s the first one to head back to the car, figuring he may as well get a head start. If he’s lucky, the others will take another few minutes to even notice, and by then he’ll be blissfully asleep in the back. He just doesn’t get enough naps anymore.

He’s halfway there when he’s ambushed. Someone knocks into him from behind, and before Noctis can even summon his sword, he realizes that it’s Prompto’s arms wrapped tight around him. He recognizes the black fingerless gloves and the slight smattering of freckles along Prompto’s pale skin. Prompto hugs him close. Prompto nuzzles into the back of his neck and breathes him in. Even though Noctis knows he needs to break free soon, because the others won’t let him hear the end of it otherwise, Noctis finds himself fondly chuckles, “What’s this for?”

“Remember when we were kids?” Prompto mumbles against him, and of course Noctis does, although they weren’t kids _together_ like they should’ve been. Tiny Noctis could’ve really used a friend like Prompto. Prompto goes on, “We were sitting in the stairwell at lunch, and I was showing you my new chocobo phone case—we were just starting out then. You realized how much I loved chocobos, and you told me you’d take me to see real lives ones someday.”

Noctis does remember that. He was brand new to real _friendship_ , scared Prompto would leave him at any moment, because Prompto wasn’t _paid_ to be there like his other friends. Prompto was so sweet and genuine, and his interests were adorable. Noctis didn’t want to be treated like a prince. But he still bragged about what he could do for Prompto, wanting to be impressive and _cool_.

Prompto snuggles into his shoulder and sighs, “You really did. _Thank you._ ”

Prompto can be so silly sometimes. Maybe a bit lame. Noctis is so sickeningly _into it._ He can feel his whole heart melting. He’s really glad he made them stop at Wiz Chocobo Post. 

He lays his hand over Prompto’s and squeezes lightly, choking out, “No problem.”

Ignis emerges in his peripherals, headed for the car. Noctis hurriedly squirms out of Prompto’s grip, but it’s too late—Gladiolus is already teasing, “You two need a room?”

Blushing, Noctis splutters, “Shut up!” Even though, yeah, he kind of would like a private room with Prompto, just to reminisce on all the good times they had together and maybe show off even more, so the next hug’s even tighter.


End file.
